Truth and Lies
by shippingfreak123
Summary: Izaya, who loves humans because of their interesting emotions and actions. Shizuo, who was well known for creating trouble. Shizuo saved Izaya one day, and Izaya, decided to take a chance and open up to him. Questions came to both of their minds. Was their 'hate at first sight' relationship a truth or a lie? Rated T to be safe. Shizaya. Shounen Ai. First Shizaya Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**First Shizaya fic. I fell in love with this couple ever since I started watching Durarara. *O* There are so MANY doujinshis on them, and I just love them even more! I decided to try writing a fic on them. Uhm, review? And maybe gimme a few pointers. Sorry if Ooc!**

Looking out the window of my office in Ikebukuro, I realized that I needed some fresh air. Maybe I should go out for a while. Being cooped inside for the past week did not help with my boredom at all.  
Observing humans around me, with their multiple emotions, and even stamping hand phones….My favourite hobbies, and I have all the time in the world to do just that!

_Maybe I might even see him today. Ahahaha, that would be entertaining.  
At least, for me it is. Not really sure if he likes this chasing game.  
Well, meh. Who cares? It's so fun just to see his blood boil with anger!_

I must have smirked, because once I broke out of my thoughts, Namie was looking at me strangely.

"What. If you have time to be staring at me, go look at the photos of your precious little brother, eh?~ Or better yet, keep an eye on him. You're dismissed from work today."

Namie was my somewhat 'Secretary.' She has nothing better to do, really. Just lazes around and looks at pictures of her brother nowadays.  
I have to say, however, that she was interesting. Loving her own brother, doing anything for him….

_If only someone would love me like that._

"You were smirking. Is this about Heiwajima Shizuo again? Oh, one more thing. Do not mess with my brother. I can look at his face 24/7 if I want to." She snapped. Anything concerning her brother, she snaps.

"It's none of your business, Namie. I'm going out for some fresh air. As I said, work for today is done." I stood up from my comfy, black-coloured office chair and repeated myself for the fifth time that week.

"Fine, then. You do know that you are sick, right? Just take some medication already. It's been going on for almost a week."

I sighed inwardly. Of course I knew that.

I waved her off, while I rubbed my temples and groaned slightly. I wasn't feeling so well now. In fact, I felt _terrible._

Maybe I should stop by Shinra's place and grab some medication. I considered that, but erased that thought from my mind. Who knows what chemical concoction he would give me. Besides, he would ask to do some tests on me again, and it was getting on my nerves. He keeps saying that I'm not getting enough proteins and vitamins. Well, I think I'm healthy. Unlike that monster that drinks milk every single day and smokes cigarettes.

…Walking out of my office in Ikebukuro, and finally, into town for some fresh air, I realized that people were staring at every move I made. I even heard a few muffled whispers.

_'Is that Orihara Izaya?'_

'Hey, he doesn't look so well.'

'Considering that his movements are wobbly and careless, he must be sick.'

'Serves him right.'

'He does nothing but toy with people and manipulates them. Evil snob.'

'He should just disappear and leave this town alone, along with Heiwajima Shizuo. Those two are freakish monsters.'

'I know! Consider them dead.'

I get those comments every single day, no big deal. I could handle it, but it hurts.

_'I love humans, so they should love me back in return.'_

That was what I said to Shinra when we were in Raira Academy. He simply nodded, before saying, '_They don't, do they? That's what you always think, and it is what makes it so fun for you to keep using them. What if one day, someone decides to love you truly? Obviously it would be a human, but what would you do then? Do you even know what true love is?'_

His words actually made me think about my life a little more.

_Do I love anyone truly? Loving humans is not true love._

That's right… I don't love humans. I am just attracted to their interesting emotions and actions. Is that it?

I groaned. All this thinking had given me a migraine.

Stumbling into a deserted alley, and practically fell and kissed the floor beneath me, harshly. Slowly getting up, I sat with my knees facing the sky above, leaning against the rough, rocky wall. I shut my eyes, and rested my head on my knees, arms falling limply to my sides. I think I sprained my left ankle from the fall, and I felt something watery on my palms. I ignored the pain that was flowing from both my ankle and my palms. I did not even bother to look.

Nobody cares anyway. I should just sit here and drift slowly to my death, maybe.

….

I think I fell asleep, or something. I was really exhausted.

When I woke up, it was already night time. Without lifting my head from my knees, I spotted that the moonlight had reflected on my palms. Only then, did I realize that my palms were bandaged up, as well as my ankle.

_What is going on here? Did I bandage them on my own?_

I started to get a little anxious. Honestly, it was creepy. Falling asleep, and realizing that you were still alive and bandaged up, while you are still in the same position as when you fell asleep.

Lifting my head, hoping to make sense of my surroundings, I gasped slightly in surprise when I saw a certain _person_ sitting down in front of me.

He had a first aid kit beside him.

He was smoking a cigarette.

His hair was blonde.

And… He was awake.

"So, you finally decided to wake up, flea."

**Ooooooh, guess who~ Of course it would be him! :D Review? :3  
Sorry for mistakes. ^.^ Next chapter would be uploaded maybe next week or earlier, since I love this pairing SO MUCH. **  
**Well, Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my first Shizaya fic~ I can upload this often since I love this pairing so much! Obviously, when you love a pairing, you would have ideas swarming in—Well, on to the fic~**

I stared at the blonde in front of me. I believed that my mouth was slightly open, due to the surprise I got, as I heard the other saying,

"Shut your mouth before a flea flies in it, flea." He stated, burning out his cigarette by pressing the lit end to the floor.

I closed my mouth immediately. I must have looked so stupid, with my mouth open, staring at him.

"Eh, what are you doing here, bartender?" I smirked, back to my usual behavior in front of others. Well, I hide everything. No one needs to know my feelings, after all. It is not their life, so obviously, they wouldn't care, right?

"Why do you need to know? Try guessing. Look at your surroundings, I-za-ya-kun."

"Yeah. There is a random box beside you, over there. I'm wondering about that." I pointed, before withdrawing my hand and pressing my palm against my chest. '_Even a slight movement like that hurt. Just how deep is the cut?'_

"Can't you see," He snapped, "It's a First Aid Kit." He emphasized each word, pointing to the label on the white, plastic box, supposedly a first aid kit.

I pursed my lips. "What are you doing with that?" I questioned, glaring. It was kind of obvious why, but I just want to hear his response. He sparks my interest and curiosity, after all.

He grunted. I guess he is annoyed.

"Look at yourself. You have bandages on your palms and your ankle. Isn't it pretty obvious that I did that, bastard?" He snapped, but his expression had softened.

_Wait. His expression has softened? How come? Oh, maybe I am dead now. I must be dreaming.  
_

I sigh escaped his lips. He stood up, and moved closer to me. Squatting down, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and over his shoulders.

I was momentarily dazed. I have never felt this kind of warmth before. It felt safe for once, and I was beginning to wonder if he could be trusted.

"Shizu-chan. Where are we going..." I spoke in a monotone voice. I was not amused, even if it felt like a cosy sofa ride or something. What if people stare at us? I'm sure that the Protozoan would not want his reputation ruined. Thinking about it though, it might actually raise his reputation.

"To my house. I'm letting you rest there, however long you like." He answered, changing his position of carrying me. He is now carrying me bridal style…..

"So I'm your wife now? Oh yay, we are getting married, Shizu-chan! Where is it held? Let's invite Shinra~" I teased, though I wasn't expecting his reaction to it.

"I could take you to Shinra's if you want, stay there forever if you like. He might just kill you with experiments. Stop talking about him, will you."

_Is he jealous?_

"I only said his name once, obviously I say you nickname more often, Shizu-chan. Are you pissed now?" I glanced at him, observing. However, he stayed a straight face. Or rather, he forced himself to stay a straight face. "Whatever, thanks for the invite. I gladly accept it. You better not kill me in the middle of the night though. Even though it would be greatly appreciated~"

"Shut the heck up, flea. I bandaged up your wounds, why would I kill you? I'm taking care of you, whether you like it or not." He gave a small 'hmph.'

I thought that was cute.

The next thing I knew, we were in front of the monster's home.

He lifted his right foot, and kicked the door down, earning a 'Hey!' from me. I mean, it's his house. He has to pay for the repairs and such. Does he not care about the cost? How long has he been doing it, anyway?

As he entered the house, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted his door standing back upright on its own, like nothing happened. I widened my eyes, staring at the door, then back at the blonde.

"What. It's a door made especially for me. If it is locked, I can't do that though." He explained, placing me down on the sofa.

"Ah, welcome home. Do you want any milk?" A head popped out of the kitchen, staring at the blonde.

"Yeah, thanks, Kasuka." He replied, walking to a room.

"Oh, and hello, Izaya-san." The brunette nodded at me, but his face was emotionless.

"You must be Shizu-chan's brother. Must be tough dealing with him, hm?" I chuckled, attempting to stand up and help him with his cooking. Well, he seems to be having a hard time chopping the potatoes.

"Sit." Shizuo walked out of the room in his homely attire, and pointed at me.

I pouted. "It's just a sprain. It's not like I'm wheelchair bound."

"I agree. He needs freedom after all." The famous actor agreed, again attempting to use the knife and chop the same potato.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Since you are chuckling, your fever must be gone now, hm."

"Whoa, I forgot I had a fever. Well, I'm feeling marvelous, Shizu-chan!~"

"Yeah, whatever, flea. Weren't you going to help Kasuka over there?" He pointed, before seating on the couch and drinking a glass of milk.

Well, Shizu-chan could never really disagree with his brother, could he?

I have heard of Kasuka before. Or Yuuhei, which many people know of. He never socializes much, but he seems quite sociable at his own home.

I stood up, and bounced over to help the brunette.

"Be careful, jeez. Do it lightly, your palms are injured, remember."

"Got it, Shizu-chan, got it."

I took over the chopping of the potatoes. I did it skilfully, and Kasuka thanked me. He was amazed; I saw his eyes sparkle a little. Even though he rarely shows those kind of expressions.

"Thanks, Izaya-san. Shizuo can't even cook, let alone peel the tomatoes." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

I chuckled again.

"A few days ago, I asked him to peel the tomatoes for me. He used too much strength, and squashed it. Some even flew out the window. Well, the squashed ones were edible, but I would peel it myself next time." Kasuka stared at his older brother, shaking his head.

"Too much information, Kasuka! "

I chuckled yet again, only harder. I had to lean against the kitchen wall though, my ankle started hurting from all the movement, and my palms ached slightly from my awesome chopping of potatoes.

This felt like a real family; a real home. What I wanted to feel and experience, all along.

**Aww, Chapter 2 is over already. Review? Kyahhh I can't help but fangirl every time I write anything about Shizaya~ **


End file.
